


Зачарованный

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Многие желали бы получить на день рождения подарок феи. А вот Люциус Малфой очень хочет от него избавиться.





	Зачарованный

\- Сам посуди: пятый день рождения наследника! Юбилей, можно сказать! - розовый слоник одновременно выпустил дым из хобота и ушей. - Естественно, дорогие родители устроили нечто грандиозное! Кто же знал, что эта чертова фея фантазий совершенно не переносит алкоголь!  
\- Угу, - подал голос порядком уставший Снейп. Ему не впервой было как не спать ночами, так и выслушивать историю про неудачный день рождения, но с возрастом это становилось все тяжелей. Впрочем, Малфою собеседник не требовался:  
\- Я даже сообразить ничего не успел, как эта... неполноценная магическая сущность уронила на меня свое ведерко с розовой пыльцой!  
Снейп снова сочувственно поддакнул.  
\- Сначала ничего - полетал немного, родители поймали, отряхнули. А ровно через год... - слоник коротко захрюкал, что, как Снейп успел узнать, означало бурные рыдания.  
  
Да, шестой день рождения Люциуса прошел куда скромней — назначенный детский праздник пришлось отменить, разослав вслед за приглашениями извинения. А что еще оставалось делать его родителям, когда они вместо сына обнаружили поутру розового слоненка? Слоник потянулся и радостно заявил, что готов завтракать. «С днем рождения, сыночек», - пролепетала миссис Малфой и тихо сползла по стенке.  
Заклинания, возвращающие анимагам — а именно это сначала пришло в голову родителям — прежнюю форму, не помогали. Ближе к полуночи, когда в поместье почти одновременно закончились успокоительные зелья и коньяк, спокойно читающий сказки слоник вдруг заискрил розово-фиолетовым, приподнялся над креслом, минуту повисел и рухнул на руки отцу вопящим от испуга мальчишкой.  
  
А через год все повторилось.  
  
Северуса Малфой посвятил в свою тайну лет двадцать назад, сразу после того, как тот присоединился к Лорду. Понадеялся на его способности зельевара. И Снейп старался, искал способ избавить приятеля от его нелепых превращений. Тщетно. Не помогали ни зелья, ни заклинания. Северус даже пытался разыскать фею, по чьей вине все и произошло, но она покинула Англию много лет назад — после того, как Абраксас Малфой поклялся поймать ее и оторвать крылья "к Мордредовой бабушке".  
Так что каждый год, вместо того чтобы праздновать свой день рождения, Люциус запирался вместе со Снейпом в одной из комнат Малфой-мэнора, где они проводили сутки — от полуночи до полуночи. С тех пор, как умерли его родители, ни один человек, кроме Снейпа, не знал о постыдной тайне хозяина поместья. Даже Нарциссе он в свое время не рассказал, а потом было как-то не до этого.  
  
***  
  
Снейп вернулся в свои комнаты, тщательно запер дверь всеми известными ему заклинаниями. Наконец-то еще одна неделя позади! Черт же дернул за язык, когда старая кошка предложила ему вернуться в школу! «Северус, прошу вас!» «Конечно, директор Мак Гонагалл!» Совсем после вручения ордена Мерлина из ума выжил — ненадолго, но этого хватило.  
Он вертел в пальцах палочку, выбирая, какая из книг станет достойным украшением пятничного вечера. Лениво скользящее вокруг толстого бревна пламя в камине вдруг взметнулось, и между позеленевших огней появился... розовый хобот!  
\- Северус! - простонал хобот голосом Люциуса. - Оно опять!  
  
В поместье он был через пять минут. Еще столько же понадобилось, чтобы уяснить, что в этот раз превращение произошло в неурочное время и всего месяц спустя после прошлого. И полчаса — чтобы растолковать Нарциссе, что к Гринграссам ей придется идти одной — Люциуса срочно вызвали в министерство.  
  
Следующие полгода превращения случались раз в месяц, а потом и вовсе сделались непредсказуемыми. Люциус похудел, стал нервным и дерганым, и Снейп вполне его понимал. Занервничаешь тут, когда в любой момент можешь превратиться в розовое ушастое нечто с хоботом. Надо было что-то делать...  
  
***  
  
Поттер за прошедшие со дня победы два года совсем не изменился — такая же самоуверенная зараза, никак не желающая уяснить, что существуют чужие тайны. Выслушав про проблемы старшего Малфоя, хохотал до икоты, но помочь согласился, вплоть до привлечения специалистов по контролю над магическими существами.  
  
Фея обнаружилась в Белизе, куда ее депортировали из соседней Гватемалы - видать, и там успела кому-то насолить. Похожая на принадлежащую ребенку-грязнуле куклу Барби, она сидела напротив Снейпа, изредка встряхивая потрепанными крыльями.  
\- Малфой? Ик! Не помню такого! - она порылась в висящем на поясе ведерке, рассыпая розово-золотистую пыльцу. Снейп на всякий случай отодвинулся. Фея же достала крохотный блестящий фиал, открутила крышечку... в комнате явно запахло коньяком. - А что ему, собственно, не нравится?!  
  
Объяснение, что Малфою не нравится в его нынешнем состоянии, получилось почти цензурным.  
\- Ну-у, так бы и сказали! - фея, пошатываясь, встала, поманила Снейпа пальцем, а когда тот наклонился, прошептала на ухо рецепт избавления от напасти.  
  
***  
  
\- Люциус, а ты уверен, что это должен быть я? - сомневался Снейп.  
\- А кто, кто еще? - бегал по комнате Малфой. - Думаешь, еще кто-то способен... Сев, ну будь человеком! Жалко тебе, что ли?! Если, конечно, ты точно уверен...  
\- Уверен, не сомневайся. Язык у нее, конечно, заплетался, но не настолько, чтобы я не разобрал «подарить поцелуй любви, в то время как он пребывает в образе магического существа».  
  
Повод «подарить поцелуй любви» представился уже назавтра. Снейп приблизился, осторожно коснулся губами сморщенной розовой шкуры где-то между блестящим черным глазом и дрожащим от волнения ухом... ничего не изменилось.  
\- А должно было? - уточнил Люциус.  
\- Она не сказала, - пожал плечами Снейп. - Поживем-увидим.  
  
Увидел он через три дня — до боли знакомый хобот в камине.  
  
***  
  
\- Я понял! Мы все не так делаем! - заявил Люциус. - Сев, у нас был неправильный поцелуй! Ты вообще помнишь, как целуются влюбленные?  
Помнил Северус смутно. А когда представил...  
\- Даже не проси! Я не буду целоваться взасос со слоном!  
Убедить себя, что «неважно, как выглядит тот, кого ты считаешь настоящим другом» и «какая разница, какого пола тот, с кем ты целуешься, если это слон», он позволил только к утру и к концу второй бутылки.  
  
\- Придвинься поближе... черт... У тебя клыки! Мешают, представь себе! И хобот убери... Да не сюда! На месте зуб, на месте! Что значит: «еще раз, на всякий случай»?!  
  
Северус украдкой вытер губы рукавом мантии. Уж если это не сработает...  
  
Не сработало.  
  
\- Слушай, а может, тебя проще заавадить? - вздыхал Снейп, глядя на бегающего по комнате слоника. - Чтобы не мучился?.. Куда пойти?. Что-о?!!  
\- Что слышал, - Люциус остановился прямо перед ним. - Фея сказала про поцелуй в фигуральном смысле. Ты же понимаешь — она фея, нежное создание, ей трудно говорить о всяком непотребстве. Вот она и...  
\- Нет.  
\- Северус! - Снейп и представить не мог, что голос слона может звучать так жалобно. - Северус, пожалуйста!  
  
***  
  
\- Слушай, Люц, - Снейп смущенно теребил пуговицу на брюках. - Я не могу... Кхм... физически.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - буркнул опирающийся передними лапами на стол слоник. - Вспомни что-нибудь возбуждающее!  
Северус честно попытался, но представлялась только Спраут в розовой ночнушке. Она стояла возле стола в учительской, оставив необъятный зад, кокетливо помахивала розовым ухом и звала:  
\- Северус, пожалуйста!  
  
\- Северус? Что здесь происходит? Откуда это животное? - в дверях комнаты стояла Нарцисса. Мерлин, неужели он от волнения забыл о запирающих заклинаниях? С другой стороны, кто бы на его месте не забыл? С третьей... Люц, несостоявшийся любовник, его теперь убьет. Сначала объяснив — какое счастье умереть именно от руки друга.  
\- Нарси, дорогая, ты все не так поняла! - заверещал розовый слон, отчаянно стараясь принять более приличную позу.  
Нормальная женщина от такого упала бы в обморок. А эта... урожденная Блэк, и бровью не повела, будто каждый день застает в гостиной непристойно отклячившего задницу розового слона, да еще имеющего наглость называть ее «Нарси».  
\- Люциус?!  
\- Э-э... М-м-м...  
\- Северус, вас не затруднит оставить нас наедине?  
  
***  
  
Из-за закрытой двери донесся звон разбивающейся посуды. Точно, стоял там какой-то сервиз, последние лет пятьсот стоял.  
  
\- Не доверяешь мне! - Хрясь!  
\- Совершенно отдалился! - Дзынь!  
\- О сыне бы подумал! - Звяк!  
  
Сервиз был на девяносто шесть персон, так что беседовали Малфои долго. Северус даже задремал под равномерно чередующиеся вопли и звон. А когда все стихло...  
\- Получилось! Сев, ты представляешь — получилось! - Люциус стоял перед ним в своем обычном виде, несмотря на то, что до полуночи оставалось еще долго.  
\- То есть вы... сумели... - представить Нарциссу, занимающуюся сексом со слоном, его воображение отказывалось.  
\- Да нет же, Сев! Она меня просто обняла! И поцеловала! Эта фея, она...  
  
\- Она выразилась совершенно ясно, - продолжила вместо потерявшего от радости дар речи мужа Нарцисса. - Люциуса должен был поцеловать тот, кто его любит, даже когда он выглядит, как розовый слон... И ведет себя, как свинья, - едва слышно закончила она.


End file.
